<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Do You Want by UngratefulSatisfaction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619505">What Do You Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngratefulSatisfaction/pseuds/UngratefulSatisfaction'>UngratefulSatisfaction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Chan being a brat, Chan's neck is sensitive, Changbin is no-strings-attached, Dom/sub Undertones, Hyung Kink, Kinda soft and very horny, M/M, Not really an exhibition kink but could be read as one, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, established chanlix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngratefulSatisfaction/pseuds/UngratefulSatisfaction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Chanlix realizes Changbin wants to sleep with one of them. Or both of them. Both is good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Do You Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey the world is not so good right now, so I hope this can be a bit of an escape.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin has been thinking loud enough for Chan to hear for the past half hour. His phone is in his hand, but it’s no longer emitting any light in the dim room. Chan keeps checking on him out of the corner of his eye, but Changbin hasn’t moved. He’s still lying on his side on his bed, phone in his hand and eyes unfocused.</p><p>Something is clearly bothering him. Chan makes his decision and sets his laptop aside. He gets up from his bed and crosses over to Changbin’s. “Hyung, wha—”</p><p>“Move over,” Chan says, shoving at Changbin’s side. He rolls his eyes, but he shifts to the side and sits up. Chan sits beside him, the both of them barely fitting on the twin bed. “What’s bothering you?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Changbin says too quickly.</p><p>“Come on, bro.” Changbin stares at his hands folded in his lap. Chan waits while Changbin thinks.</p><p>“How did you know you liked ‘Lix?” Changbin asks softly. Chan tries to cover the surprise clearly showing on his face.</p><p>“I, uh, didn’t really,” Chan says. “It was kind of unconventional.” Changbin is looking up at Chan with a helpless expression. Even if Chan feels uncomfortable, he owes it to his dongsaeng to at least try and answer his question in a helpful way. </p><p>“Okay, so Felix had mentioned that he hadn’t had his first kiss, right? I think Jisung was talking about it or something, and he asked Felix about it. Anyway, I don’t know, I guess I was thinking about how, ‘oh, it’s Felix, and I want to take care of him and help him. If he hasn’t had this important milestone, maybe I should talk to him about it?’ Honestly, I kind of obsessed over it for like a week before I went and talked to him. I didn’t really know what I was doing. And then in the moment, I asked if he wanted me to be his first kiss. Then he asked if I’d kiss him again, but I told him I didn’t want to take advantage since I liked him. Literally, I only realized it in that moment. But he liked me too, so we started dating.”</p><p>Changbin is silent for a long time after Chan finishes speaking. Chan pokes the side of his leg. “Thanks, Hyung,” Changbin finally says.</p><p>“Why do you ask, anyway?” Changbin doesn’t answer. “Do you… do you think you might like someone?”</p><p>“I was worried I did,” Changbin says. “But it sounds too different than that. No, I don’t like anyone like that.”</p><p>“Alright,” Chan says. “Any reason why you thought you liked someone?”</p><p>“Hyung, how did you know you were gay?” he mutters it in the way he does when he’s talking seriously, when he’s shy about expressing himself.</p><p>“Well,” Chan starts. Changbin is staring at his hands again, so Chan can take a moment to school his features better. He was <em>really</em> not expecting Changbin to ask him this. “Again, it was kind of unconventional. I don’t know, I had always been kind of openminded about this stuff, but I never ended up meeting any guys I liked.”</p><p>“Until Felix.”</p><p>“Right,” Chan says. “I asked to kiss Felix as a sort of friend thing, like to help him out. Unconsciously, it was because I was attracted to him. I guess I’ve always kinda been attracted to him.”</p><p>“You have always talked about him like you were,” Changbin says.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Chan says, an embarrassed laugh escaping his throat. “So yeah. I realized I was gay—in the vague sense, I do still like women, I think—after I realized I liked Felix. Honestly, though, it’s just Felix.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hyung.”</p><p>“You may get a better answer from Hyunjin or Minho,” Chan says. “Or even Felix.”</p><p>“Hyunjin doesn’t like to talk about it, I don’t think,” Changbin says. “And Minho Hyung… well, he’s Minho Hyung.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Your answer is good enough,” Changbin says. “I think, it’s less that I like this person so much as I’m attracted to them.”</p><p>“Like…?”</p><p>“Like, I want to kiss this person, and t-touch him. But I don’t want to date him?” Changbin sighs, frustrated. Chan pats Changbin’s knee.</p><p>“And that’s totally fine,” Chan says. “Maybe that’s something this person is interested in?” Changbin cuts his eyes to Chan, then looks back down.</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’d have to know who you’re talking about, first.” Changbin says nothing. “If he’s not in the industry, I’d say be careful.”</p><p>“He is in the industry,” Changbin says.</p><p>“Okay, do you have his contact information or are you pining from afar?”</p><p>“I’m not pining from afar,” Chan says. “We’re close, actually.” Chan can’t help making guesses on who it is. Wooyoung maybe?</p><p>“So message him,” Chan says. Changbin sighs.</p><p>“I don’t think he’d say yes.”</p><p>“Do you know if he’s gay?”</p><p>“Yes, he is,” Changbin says. “Or at least, not-completely-straight.”</p><p>“So why do you think he’d say no?”</p><p>“He has reasons to say no. It’s complicated.” Chan raises an eyebrow. “Listen, Hyung, thank you for the advice. Seriously, it was helpful.”</p><p>“Alright,” Chan says, taking the cue. “If you want to talk again, let me know.” </p><p>“Okay, thanks.”</p><p>Chan gets off the bed and goes back to his own. He has half a mind to poke around to see if it is Wooyoung, but Chan knows that it’s none of his business. Maybe he’ll get Felix to pester Changbin. He might feel more comfortable talking with his dongsaeng than his leader.</p><p> </p><p>“What did he say?” Chan asks, sitting beside Felix on the couch. Changbin is back in his room, as is everyone else who’s in the dorm right now.</p><p>“Not much,” Felix says. He scrolls through the streaming service until he finds the anime they’ve been watching together. “He was even cagier with me than with you.”</p><p>“I hope he’s not too upset by it,” Chan says. He leans against Felix’s shoulder as the first episode starts.</p><p>“He seemed fine,” Felix says. He throws an arm around Chan’s shoulders. “Embarrassed or awkward maybe.”</p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned it to you,” Chan says. </p><p>“Nah, he wasn’t upset by that. He even acknowledged he didn’t say it was a secret or anything.”</p><p>“Okay, at least he doesn’t feel betrayed.”</p><p>“It’ll be fine, Channie,” Felix says. Chan takes a deep breath.</p><p>“You’re right.” He snuggles closer to his boyfriend, getting lost in the exciting Shonen and the warmth of Felix.</p><p>The next episode starts playing when Changbin walks by. “Hey,” Chan says. Changbin waves, but doesn’t stop, disappearing into the kitchen. “Hm, strange.”</p><p>“Don’t let it bother you,” Felix says.</p><p>So he doesn’t. He pushes away thoughts of Changbin and instead focuses on Felix. The anime they’re watching is interesting, but not nearly as interesting as Felix, so Chan’s focus shifts as the episode progresses. Chan leans against Felix more and angles his head up to look at him.</p><p>“What do you want?” Felix asks, a sly smile on his lips.</p><p>“C’mere,” Chan says. Felix leans down, connecting their lips. It’s soft and warm, like all Felix’s kisses are. Chan lets all his muscles relax into it, his body only supported by Felix.</p><p>They’re in the living room, a public place, so Chan has it in his mind to keep things light. Even if nobody is around, they could walk by at any moment. The members know and they don’t care, but Chan and Felix have promised a level of propriety since they all live together. So far, the worst has only been Changbin walking into their room while they were being handsy. Chan makes sure to always send him a message now if something starts happening.</p><p>Some kissing and cuddling should be fine though. They’re practically on a date, and everyone is doing their own thing right now, either in their room—or in Changbin’s case, in the kitchen, presumably eating. In theory, they have some time before anyone even considers walking by. </p><p>So, Chan leans into the kiss a little deeper. He slips his tongue in Felix’s mouth and sets his hand on his thigh, fingers curling around the inside. Felix shifts to get a better angle. He pulls back from the kiss so he can press his lips against Chan’s jawline. It’s getting to dangerous territory, and Chan would really rather not be moaning right now. Instinctively, he opens his eyes to look at the doorway to the kitchen, where Changbin would definitely hear if Chan made any noise.</p><p>He’s shocked, though, to actually see Changbin. He is standing in the doorway, a drink in his hand and a dark look in his eyes. Chan only sees it for a second before Changbin is looking away, a glimpse of red cheeks on display before he is once again hidden in the kitchen. </p><p>What?</p><p>Chan isn’t quite sure what to make of it, especially when Felix moves down to kiss his neck. “Ah, too much,” Chan manages to whisper. Felix pulls back with a pout. “Kissing is fine, sweetheart, but…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re sensitive there,” Felix says, breath ghosting across his neck. Chan rolls his eyes in a reflexive bid to retain some pride.</p><p>“Kiss me there later,” Chan says. </p><p>“But can I kiss you on your lips right now?” Felix asks, leaning down again. A soft laugh escapes Chan’s mouth.</p><p>“If you want to,” he says. Then Felix’s lips are on his again, as light and delicate as before.</p><p>The next episode starts on autoplay, but neither of them bother to grab the remote to skip the opening. Instead, they’re lost in the kiss. Lost except for the weird flashes in Chan’s head, the strange things he’s witnessed today. Changbin is acting oddly after they talked about his crush, and Chan isn’t sure what to make of what he saw. It’s all troubling, and it’s only punctuated by the loud sound of a door closing.</p><p>It startles them apart, though Felix laughs shortly after. Chan looks around to see who came out of their room. But no one is in the living room. “I guess Changbin left the kitchen,” he says to himself. Something is itching at the back of his head, a sort of answer to his questions.</p><p>“Guess so,” Felix says, unbothered by it all. He kisses Chan’s forehead, then each of his cheeks. Chan holds his hands, but he’s too distracted. “What’s on your mind, babe?” Chan opens his mouth, but he has no words to say. Felix hums and kisses him on the nose. “Is something—”</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Chan says, the realization dawning on him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He likes you!” Chan says in a harsh whisper. “Or me—one of us!”</p><p>“Chan, what?”</p><p>“Changbinnie!” Chan says. He looks around the empty room again before leaning in close. “He said he was attracted to someone—like wanting to kiss him but not date him. And he said he knew this person was gay, and they’re close. He also said, ‘it’s complicated’ and ‘he has reasons not to date me’. The guy being in a relationship is a reason!”</p><p>“Oh my god, you’re right,” Felix says, grasping Chan’s hands tightly. “I mean… we don’t know for sure, but it seems likely.”</p><p>“What should we do?” Chan asks.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Felix says. “It seems kinda weird to confront him about it. What would that do anyway?”</p><p>“Well, people normally would only confront the other in this situation if they were proposing something.”</p><p>“Like…?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Oh, wow, I totally encouraged him to see if his sort-of-crush would want to have a no-strings-attached thing. No wonder he gave me that look.” Chan knows he’s blushing, so he tries to laugh it off.</p><p>“You did?” Felix asks, his own awkward laugh coming out.</p><p>“I did,” Chan says. “Specifically, I said if the crush was down for it.”</p><p>“Are you down for it?” Felix asks, almost too quietly for Chan to hear.</p><p>“What if he’s crushing on you?” Chan asks.</p><p>“And what if it’s the both of us?”</p><p>“You didn’t answer the question.”</p><p>“I asked you first.” </p><p>“Uh, maybe?” Chan thinks about it, considering doing anything intimate with Changbin. His mind comes up blank, but something tugs in his stomach. </p><p>“I think… it could be fun?” Felix shakes his head. “I don’t know. You know, couples talk about threesomes when they’re—”</p><p>“Whoa, we’re talking about a threesome?”</p><p>“Shh, Chan,” Felix says. “What I was saying was, couples normally talk about it when they want to spice things up.”</p><p>“I can’t eat spicy food, babe.” Felix rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not bored. Not in the slightest. But… I don’t know. He’s our friend. And if he’s bothered enough by his little infatuation that you noticed him acting weird, and then he talked about it with you, then maybe the right thing to do is indulge it?”</p><p>“Indulge him or us?” Chan asks. He rubs his thumb over Felix’s knuckles. Felix gives a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Why not both?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Chan says. It sounds hot, in the abstract. “I don’t even know if I’m attracted to him like that.”</p><p>“Oh,” Felix says.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How am I supposed to say this?” He laughs to himself. “I’ve kind of always thought he was hot?”</p><p>“Well, he is.”</p><p>“I mean, when I first joined the company, I really wanted to kiss him.”</p><p>“Ohhh.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Felix says. “I knew it wasn’t a ‘I’ve fallen in love with you and I want to be with you forever’. It was more of a ‘I want to cuddle with you and kiss you and maybe do something other things down the line’.”</p><p>“Aw, that’s cute,” Chan says, pinching Felix’s cheek.</p><p>“But you know, infatuation fades quickly,” Felix says. “Something like love doesn’t, the sort of feelings I have for you don’t.”</p><p>“Babe,” Chan says, all the affection he has coloring his tone. He presses a chaste kiss against his lips. “So, you still want to fuck Changbinnie?”</p><p>“Oh my—you know what, fine. Sure,” Felix says. “I do. Sue me.”</p><p>“Thanks for being honest,” Chan says.</p><p>“I’ll always be honest with you.”</p><p>“Do you want me to ask him?” Chan asks. “See if he’s interested in… whatever?”</p><p>“Honestly, I would want to confirm that he has a crush on one of us before we even think about it.”</p><p>“And how do we confirm it?”</p><p>“No clue,” Felix says. “You?”</p><p>“Also no idea.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>“We can see how it develops,” Chan says. “Make a decision later?”</p><p>“Okay, sounds good,” Felix says. </p><p>Having time to procrastinate also lets Chan sort through how he feels about Changbin. Even if this is something Felix wants, Chan doesn’t know if he can find enough pleasure in watching Felix enjoy himself to warrant going through with it. He’s known Changbin longer than anyone, and Chan’s idea of him and their relationship seems set in stone. At least, for now.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re excited today,” Chan teases. Felix doesn’t bother answering, instead leaning down to kiss his neck again. Chan doesn’t mind, enjoying the feeling of Felix’s jeans against the inside of his bare thighs and the weight against his chest pressing him into the mattress.</p><p>Both of their shirts have been discarded, and Chan somehow lost his pants before he ended up on his back. He’s not even sure if they’re alone in the dorm, he just has to assume that Felix wouldn’t jump on him like this if the situation didn’t allow for it. That thought has Chan pause, even as he’s moaning from the feeling of Felix’s teeth dragging across his neck.</p><p>“Felix,” Chan calls. He repeats himself before Felix pulls away.</p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“Hand me my phone,” Chan says. “It’s somewhere on the floor. I have to message Changbin.” Felix gets up to search for his phone.</p><p>“Are you going to ask him to join us?” Felix teases.</p><p>“No, it’s propriety,” Chan says. “I promised I’d always let him know if he may want to stay away.”</p><p>“You’re no fun,” Felix whines. He hands Chan his phone. Chan sends the typical vague message he always sends Changbin when they’re messing around in the room. He throws the phone back on the floor, and Felix sets himself between Chan’s thighs again.</p><p>“Speaking of,” Felix says. He holds Chan’s hip, thumb rubbing small circles over where the sharp bone sticks out. “Have you decided how you feel about Changbin?”</p><p>“If you’re asking if I want to mess around with him, then yeah,” Chan admits. His cheeks are red, but they only darken when Felix laughs.</p><p>“That’s such a weak answer,” Felix says. </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“It means I’m curious,” he leans down and kisses Chan’s collarbone, “about what you’re attracted to.”</p><p>“Babe,” Chan says exasperated. He wraps his arms around Felix’s neck, fingers travelling upward to tangle in his hair.</p><p>“What made you decide you like him?” Felix asks. His mouth goes back to Chan’s neck, making Chan gasp.</p><p>“Shit, okay, we went to the gym together a couple days ago,” Chan says. He feels Felix hum between kisses. He has the same instant reaction he always does when someone touches his neck, especially with their mouth. His body feels like it’s on fire in the best possible way and his brain short-circuits. “It was like it always is. You know how he is.”</p><p>“Explain, Channie,” Felix says. Chan hesitates until Felix starts sucking right above his pulse point.</p><p>“His arms—fuck, Felix—they’re hot,” Chan says. He digs his nails into Felix’s back and drags them down. “And when, when we… he wanted to do bench press.”</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>“And, shit, it kinda looks like, like him lying on his back? And breathing heavy from exertion and sweating and shit I don’t know,” Chan stammers. “It was hot.”</p><p>“Sounds hot,” Felix says. “And look at you, all turned on just from that.” He slides a hand down Chan’s abdomen until it gets to Chan’s dick, half-hard beneath the cloth of his boxers.</p><p>“You’re so embarrassing,” Chan says. At least Felix is no longer biting at his neck so he can form a coherent thought. “We haven’t even spoken with him and you want me to talk dirty about him.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t want to too,” Felix says, a sweet smile on his lips. He palms Chan’s dick slowly. </p><p>“And what made you so horny that you’re acting like this? Out of nowhere,” Chan says. Removing Felix’s pants does sound like a good idea, though. He hooks his fingers into the waistband on his jeans and tugs.</p><p>“Nothing,” Felix says. “Just been thinking about you.”</p><p>“And Changbin.”</p><p>“Well, yeah.” Felix gives him a shameless smile. Chan pulls him down for a kiss, one that’s rougher than before. This whole situation is so ridiculous, but Chan can’t deny how electric it all feels. </p><p>It’s almost as shocking as when the door opens. “Oh, shit, sorry!” The door closes again immediately, but Felix has already moved away from Chan. That was definitely Changbin’s voice.</p><p>“Shit,” Chan says, running a hand through his hair as he sits up. </p><p>“Did you hit ‘send’ on the message?” Felix asks.</p><p>“I thought I did,” Chan says. There’s a new heat at the back of his neck, an advanced form of embarrassment. Felix grabs Chan’s phone and searches through it. </p><p>“You did send it,” Felix says. “And it has a read receipt.”</p><p>“From now or from earlier?”</p><p>“From now,” Felix says.</p><p>“But you can see the preview of it without opening it,” Chan says.</p><p>“What, you think he knew you messaged him and still decided to…” Chan shrugs. He holds out his hand, and Felix hands him the phone. </p><p>His phone buzzes. <em>Sorry about that! I didn’t check my messages. I just needed to grab a few things cause I wanted to work on some producing</em>. Chan reads the last part aloud.</p><p>“Do you wanna tell him he can come in and grab his things?” Chan asks softly.</p><p>“Like…?”</p><p>“Like we’re not gonna do anything while he’s here,” Chan says. “We’ll be on pause. But his reaction as he’s getting his things—if he even says yes—may tell us something about something.”</p><p>“Ahh, okay. Yeah, tell him to come in.” </p><p><em>Then come get them. We’ll wait</em>, Chan sends. A read receipt appears immediately. A couple seconds later, the reply comes in. “He said ‘okay’.” Felix lets out a held breath. </p><p>There’s a brief knock on the door and then it opens again. “Sorry,” Changbin says as he comes in. He glances at them, cheeks dusted red and eyes quickly scanning over the scene. Then he looks away and goes over to the other desk where his laptop is. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Chan says. He tries to keep his tone casual, even as he’s hyperaware of how much skin he’s showing and how hard his dick is. He gestures Felix closer. Felix lets Chan adjust his position until they provide at least some cover for each other.</p><p>“Shit, it has to update,” Changbin says. He starts to turn his head to look at them, but he forces his gaze back down to his laptop. “I can’t unplug it until it’s done.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Chan says. Felix hums in agreement. “Take your time.” Changbin laughs awkwardly.</p><p>“Weird,” he says. </p><p>And it is a bit weird. Chan tries to relax, to run his fingers through Felix’s hair and to not stare at Changbin too obviously. Every time he looks over, Changbin is practically boring holes in his laptop with his gaze anyway. </p><p>Felix has set his face in the crook of Chan’s neck. The heat coming off his skin is probably embarrassment, but his dick is too hard against Chan’s leg for there to not be some arousal mixed in there. Oh, there must be significant arousal because Felix nips at his neck again. Chan can’t keep the gasp from escaping his mouth.</p><p>“What?” Changbin asks.</p><p>“N-nothing,” Chan says back. Felix smiles against his neck, and Chan feels like cursing. Chan closes his eyes and tries to keep his mouth shut as Felix teases the skin. He threads his fingers in Felix’s hair and sets his other hand low on his back. This scene is far more indecent than what any of the members have had to see before, and Chan kind of wants to die from the embarrassment. </p><p>When he does open his eyes, he catches Changbin watching, that dark look in his eyes again. He jerks his head away and trains his gaze back on his laptop. It was only for a second, but Chan did catch him. He also catches that the laptop has finished updating.</p><p>“It’s done,” Changbin says, voice strained. Felix pulls away from Chan and watches Changbin. He packs the laptop away in his bag and grabs a couple other things. “Sorry again, see you later.” He leaves in a rush before either of them can say goodbye.</p><p>“So,” Felix says after the door closes.</p><p>“I think that counts as confirmation,” Chan says.</p><p>“Yeah,” Felix agrees. “So what do you want to do about it?”</p><p>“Umm, ground rules,” Chan decides. </p><p>“Ground rules?”</p><p>“Yeah, like what we’re okay with the other person doing,” Chan says. “Like, would you be okay if I kissed him? And vice versa?”</p><p>“I think kissing is fine,” Felix says. He has a hand on Chan’s thigh, thumb idly stroking back and forth on the inside. “I do think, like, we should only do things with him with each other.”</p><p>“Right,” Chan says. “I completely agree. The three of us, or just us two.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Felix says. “And what you said earlier—I know it could have been in the moment and all—but do you want to have sex with him?”</p><p>“I’m okay with it,” Chan says. More than okay, but he can afford some restraint right now. “You?”</p><p>“I’d like to,” Felix says. “If he wants to, anyway.”</p><p>“And don’t worry, I won’t tell him you like to get choked.”</p><p>“Shut up, Chan,” Felix mutters. </p><p>“But seriously, probably not a good idea to do with someone on the first time.”</p><p>“Oh, like there will be a second time?”</p><p>“That’s not what I was saying,” Chan says.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Felix says. “Do you have an idea about how we’re going to approach him? ‘Cause this is kind of a weird thing to spring on him.”</p><p>“I can ask him next time we’re alone,” Chan says. “Since he was comfortable enough telling me about his infatuation earlier, he might like it more if I talk to him. I think one-on-one would probably be better.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Felix says. “So, you’re in charge with convincing him to sleep with us?”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Chan says. Felix laughs.</p><p>“Good,” Felix says. “Now, come here, we weren’t finished.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan hears a knock on the studio door. “Come in,” Chan says, pausing the music. Changbin comes out from behind the door. Alone. That’s good.</p><p>“Hey,” Changbin greets.</p><p>“Thanks for coming,” Chan says.</p><p>“No problem. I always like to hear what you’re working on,” Changbin says. Chan considers if he should just get it over with and ask Changbin right now. “So what do you got?” He sits in the chair beside Chan and glances at his laptop.</p><p>“Well,” Chan says. Changbin raises an eyebrow. Yeah, he’s going to ask right now. “Before we get to that, there was something else I wanted to ask you about.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Am I wrong in, like, assuming that the guy you’re attracted to is Felix?” Chan suffered over how to ask the question, but the words stumble out almost unconsciously. Changbin does not answer, his expression unreadable. “Or me?” Chan looks away as if to give Changbin privacy.</p><p>Changbin sighs. The silence is long enough to be an answer, but Chan isn’t going to push him. “Both, kind of,” Changbin finally says under his breath. “Look, I know it’s weird. It’d be weird even if you weren’t dating, but—I’m sorry, anyway.”</p><p>“It’s cool, man,” Chan says. Changbin doesn’t bother hiding his surprised expression. “And I stand by what I said.”</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>“What I said. As in, you should ask the person you’re attracted to if they maybe want to do something.”</p><p>“… Hyung, what?”</p><p>“Like if you wanna fool around with us or something,” Chan says with a shrug. He chances a glance at Changbin. His eyes are unreadable still, and his mouth is set in a thin line. Chan regrets pausing the music earlier. The studio is deathly silent now.</p><p>“Did Felix…”</p><p>“Yes,” Chan answers when Changbin trails off. “He said he’s interested. In fact, he told me that he was attracted to you when he first met you.”</p><p>“What, like he isn’t now?”</p><p>“Not like that.” Chan is thankful that Changbin is at least joking. “But you know. It was a passing desire. He never stopped thinking you’re hot, if that means anything.”</p><p>“Really?” Changbin has a smirk on his lips.</p><p>“Don’t let it go to your head,” Chan says. “And you still haven’t asked.”</p><p>“Asked? Ugh, whatever,” Changbin says. “If you’re offering anyway, I’d be interested.” He says it casually, but Chan knows him well enough to know that it’s a false casualness. </p><p>“Alright,” Chan says. “Good.”</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Now what?”</p><p>“You can take some time to think about what you want,” Chan says. “I’m gonna assume you don’t fancy the others catching wind of this?”</p><p>“Definitely not.”</p><p>“So we’d have to coordinate around everyone else being away for a good amount of time, based on what you want to do,” Chan says. “I’m pretty open minded, though I’m not going to speak for Felix here. Talk to him yourself or ask the both of us. Doesn’t matter. We’ve already talked about what we’re okay with, so don’t be afraid to ask for too much. Think about it, then tell us.”</p><p>“Okay, I will,” Changbin says. Changbin laughs to himself. “Are there any other bombshells you want to drop, or can I listen to your open projects?”</p><p>“Sure,” Chan says. He clicks through his file to find a track that’s mostly done. “Give this a listen.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin is away when Chan and Felix get the opportunity they’ve been looking for. Hyunjin informs them that the other members are all going to go to the cinema. He gives them a look when they casually decline to join them, but he doesn’t say anything. The moment everyone else is gone, Chan messages Changbin to come back to the dorm.</p><p>“Are we ready?” Chan asks.</p><p>“Why did you tell him to come over immediately?” Felix asks. He’s hastily cleaning off every surface of their room. </p><p>“He hasn’t even responded yet, don’t worry.” He straightens the comforter on his bed again. Options are limited, since doing anything in a public space is too inconsiderate to the others and the private space between the three of them isn’t particularly large.</p><p>“He said earlier that he wanted to go all the way, right?” Felix asks. </p><p>“Yeah,” Chan says. “I’ll ask him again when he gets here, since his comfort-level or desires may have changed.”</p><p>“You’re so considerate, Channie.”</p><p>“I try,” he says. “I should change, probably.”</p><p>“Probably.” </p><p>He’s dressed in comfortable clothes, athletic shorts and a worn t-shirt. It’s getting dressed-up to get undressed, but Chan wants this to be a good experience. He picks dark jeans and a nice sweater shirt. It’s a bit fancy, but nothing he hasn’t walked out in before. “Are you going to?” Chan asks, pulling the sweater on.</p><p>“Is this too casual?” Felix asks. He’s wearing a print shirt and jeans from when he went out earlier. </p><p>“No, I just wanted to ask in case you hadn’t thought about it,” Chan says. “And you don’t need to worry so much about it being clean. Changbin lives here.”</p><p>“I know,” Felix says. “I just want it to be… you know.”</p><p>“Shall we light a scented candle?” Chan asks with a teasing smile.</p><p>“Good idea!” Chan laughs, even as the enthusiasm warms his heart. Felix runs out of the room. He returns a moment later with a candle from the living room. “How about this one?”</p><p>“Whatever you want, babe.”</p><p>“I think he likes this one,” Felix says to himself. He lights it and sets it on the table next to his computer. </p><p>“You’re fussing too much,” Chan says. Felix pouts at him.</p><p>“I know, but—” He stops when the sound of the front door closing echoes through the apartment. There is the characteristic sound of shuffling.</p><p>“Changbin-ah?” Chan calls out. </p><p>“Yeah,” Changbin responds, voice muffled by the walls. Chan should be relieved it wasn’t one of the other members who came home, but instead his heartrate picks up.</p><p>“Okay, we’re in here,” Chan says. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, if he should sit somewhere or keep standing next to his bed like a fool. Felix seems to have the same dilemma, looking around the room before finally sitting at his gamer chair.</p><p>Changbin comes in a moment later. He ducks his head the moment he sees them to avoid eye contact. “Hey,” he mutters. He goes over to his side of the room and hangs up his coat. He’s wearing all back, nice pants and a button-up shirt. </p><p>“Are you still interested?” Chan asks. Changbin laughs.</p><p>“I came home, didn’t I? I was in the middle of recording a guide when you texted.”</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure,” Chan says. “And also, have you changed your mind about anything?”</p><p>“No,” Changbin says. “I still want to, you know.”</p><p>“You can say ‘have sex’,” Felix says. </p><p>“Says you. You’re the innocent one,” Changbin says.</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re the only one here who hasn’t had sex before,” Chan says. Changbin rolls his eyes. The banter is the three of them procrastinating, so Chan makes the decision to step close to Changbin.</p><p>His breath catches when Chan gets into his personal space. Chan leaves enough room that Changbin can comfortably step away if he wants to. He doesn’t step away, though he does lean away, turning his head to the side. Chan reaches out but doesn’t touch him. “Can I kiss you?” he asks softly. Changbin nods. “Come on, use your words,” he teases.</p><p>“Seriously?” Changbin asks. “Fine, whatever. Yes, you can.” He doesn’t seem nearly as amused as Felix would be from Chan teasing him like that. <em>Right, of course they’re different</em>. He’ll have to figure out what Changbin likes. </p><p>Chan looks over his shoulder at Felix and raises and eyebrow. Felix nods, eyes focused on the both of them. Chan turns back around and leans closer to Changbin, inclining his head toward his. Changbin doesn’t move, just slides his eyes shut and waits. Chan closes the distance.</p><p>His lips are soft, unsure of what to do against Chan’s. Chan cups his cheek, brushing his thumb across his cheekbone. Maybe it’s too affectionate for what Changbin wants. However, the moment Chan has that doubt, Changbin practically melts into his embrace. Chan wraps his free arm around Changbin’s waist and pulls him closer.</p><p>“Fuck,” Changbin says under his breath when Chan pulls away. Chan can’t help the dumb smile on his face.</p><p>“’Lix-yah,” Chan calls. He gets up and walks over to them. Chan steps out of Changbin’s embrace so Felix can hold him.</p><p>Changbin accepts his hug easily. “Before you ask, you can also kiss me,” Changbin says. Felix laughs at him, but leans in. Chan watches, struck by how strange the image is. The image of Felix kissing has always existed in Chan’s mind as some sort of construction from his own senses experiencing it first-hand. But to see it in reality for the first time, Chan suddenly understands the appeal of threesomes. </p><p>They pull apart, Changbin breathing heavy. Felix leads Changbin to the bed, responding to Chan waving them over. “Sit,” Chan murmurs. Changbin sits between them, blushing at Felix holding his hands. “Changbin-ah, do you have anything in particular you want to do? ‘All the way’ is pretty vague.”</p><p>Changbin rolls his eyes, and Felix giggles. “Channie Hyung always likes to talk about things first,” Felix says. </p><p>“Hey, explicit consent is sexy,” Chan says.</p><p>“Trust me, I will tell you if I don’t want to do something,” Changbin says.</p><p>“Okay, so what do you want?” Chan asks. He sets his hand on Changbin’s knee, thumb rubbing small circles. Changbin stares at the floor ahead of him.</p><p>“Oral sounds kinda nice,” Changbin says under his breath.</p><p>“What does that mean? ‘Oral’?” Felix asks.</p><p>“Do you only talk in English when you fuck around?” Changbin asks.</p><p>“Mostly,” Chan says. He translates the word for Felix.</p><p>“Ohh, okay.”</p><p>“So, giving or receiving?” Chan asks.</p><p>“Receiving,” Changbin says, a splotchy blush blooming on his cheeks. It only gets worse when both Chan and Felix get on their knees. “Shit,” Changbin says. He turns his gaze to the ceiling and tries to catch his breath. Chan and Felix sit on either side of his legs, Felix resting his chin on Changbin’s knee. </p><p>“Do you want to?” Chan asks. He copies Felix’s position and puts his chin on Changbin’s other knee.</p><p>“Shit,” Changbin repeats.</p><p>“What?” In-synch, they both look up at him. </p><p>“Nothing,” Changbin says, looking away from them again.</p><p>“I’ll do it, Hyung,” Felix says. “I want to.” He moves in front of Changbin, nudging his legs open so he can sit between them. Chan gets back on the bed beside Changbin.</p><p>“Take your shirt off then, it’s a better view,” Chan says. Felix laughs, but he tugs off his shirt. Changbin doesn’t even try to hide how he rakes his eyes over Felix’s body.</p><p>“What? You’ve seen me without a shirt before,” Felix says. Changbin shakes his head.</p><p>“Not like this,” Changbin says. Chan shifts so he’s sitting further behind Changbin, his legs tucked to the side. He wraps his arms around Changbin’s waist, fingers edging under the hem of his shirt, and sets his chin on Changbin’s shoulder so he can watch Felix. Changbin leans back into the touch, if only to make it easier for Felix to unbutton his pants.</p><p>He pulls the pants off, revealing black boxer briefs, and throws them to the side. Chan can feel that Changbin has stopped breathing. Felix makes eye contact with Changbin and presses his lips against the inside of his thigh just below the hem of his underwear. </p><p>“He likes it when you pull his hair,” Chan whispers against Changbin’s ear.</p><p>“Really?” Changbin asks. He sets his hand on Felix’s head, hand shaking until it comes to rest. Felix presses up into it, eyes closed shut and a smile on his face, like a cat. A half-smile pulls at Changbin’s lips and he runs his fingers through the strands. “Like that?”</p><p>“Yeah, but you can be a bit rougher,” Felix says. “A lot rougher, actually.” Changbin curses.</p><p>He doesn’t pull his hair yet. Felix is oh so slowly peeling back Changbin’s underwear, maintaining eye contact as he does. It’s pornographic to the extent that Chan wants to laugh. He’ll have to ask why Felix chose now to be like this for the first time later when they’re alone.</p><p>To keep from laughing, Chan starts unbuttoning Changbin’s shirt. The fabric of the shirt is so smooth that the only thing Chan would rather be touching is his bare skin. Changbin makes no move to stop either of them. He just sits with bated breath.</p><p>“So do you just want this? Or do you want something afterward?” Chan asks. Changbin doesn’t answer, just groans as Felix takes his dick in his hand. “Like, would you want to fuck Felix or me? Or both of us?” Chan kisses the area right below his ear with barely any pressure. “Or do you want one of us to fuck you?”</p><p>Changbin has thrown his head back over Chan’s shoulder. Felix licks the underside of his cock. Changbin has forgotten about pulling his hair, his hand back at his side. It makes it easier for Chan to slide his shirt of his shoulders and pull it off. It gets thrown on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Chan mouths at the newly bare skin, hands wandering where his mouth can’t reach. Felix takes Changbin’s cock in his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck,” Changbin breathes out. He finds enough focus to put his hand back in Felix’s hair. He pulls on the strands roughly, and Felix moans around his cock.</p><p>“Answer me, Changbinnie,” Chan says against the wet spot he made on his neck. </p><p>“Shit, fine, both,” Changbin says.</p><p>“Both? As in what?”</p><p>“As in,” Changbin pauses. “Can I, can I fuck both of you?”</p><p>“Ah, so you want to take both of us?” Chan asks. He cards his hand through Changbin’s hair, pulling blunt nails across his scalp. </p><p>“Greedy,” Felix says before going back down. Now that he’s properly hard, Chan can see that Changbin is about as big as he is. Felix hasn’t taken him all the way in yet, though he definitely could if he tried. </p><p>“He’s right,” Chan muses. His other hand drags across Changbin’s chest and abdomen. “Is it ‘cause you don’t want to bottom? Or is it because you <em>really</em> want to top.” Changbin doesn’t respond, but his abdominal muscles tense. “Oh, so you wanna have us submit to you?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that,” Changbin mutters. </p><p>“You want us on our knees for you first,” Chan teases. “And then—”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“You say that ‘cause I’ve figured it out,” Chan says. Changbin squirms, but Chan’s grip is tight around him. He leans closer so his mouth is right over Changbin’s ear. “Isn’t that right, Changbin Hyung?”</p><p>It was partly a joke, and even Felix has to pull back to laugh at it. But Changbin’s reaction says otherwise. His eyes are blown out and his mouth hanging open. “Oh?” Chan asks softly, his teasing tone gone. “Is that something you want to do?”</p><p>Changbin regains his composure, but he chooses silence over an answer. Felix sits back on his heels and watches them intently. “If you want,” Chan says. “We can do role-reversal for the night, you and I. If you want to, anyway.”</p><p>“I…” Changbin pauses. He takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Sure. Please.” He adds on the last part almost too quietly for Chan to hear.</p><p>“Don’t say that, Hyung,” Chan says, fully committing himself to the role and adding honorifics. “I’d do anything you’d ask me to, even without you begging.”</p><p>“Fuck, <em>please</em>,” Felix says.</p><p>“What, you like him ordering me around?” Chan asks. Changbin chokes.</p><p>“He hasn’t even ordered you around,” Felix says. “I don’t know. It is kind of amusing.” Changbin covers his face with a hand.</p><p>“Something new to try,” Chan says. “Right, Hyung?”</p><p>“I hate you,” Changbin says under his breath. </p><p>“Speak informally,” Chan says.</p><p>“Yeah, Hyung, commit,” Felix says. Changbin’s response to that is to pull Felix’s hair. “Shit, or that. Okay.” </p><p>He goes back down, this time swallowing around his dick in order to take it all in. Felix bobs his head up and down at a faster pace than before. Chan slides his hand down Changbin’s chest, feeling the tension in his muscles. Is he close? Chan can’t really tell, but he does know that he would like to enjoy the other plans Changbin had. Before he says anything though, Changbin speaks.</p><p>“Enough,” he says. He pulls Felix off him. It’s a pretty sight, Felix trying to catch his breath with spit dripping off his lower lip and his skin flushed light pink. His eyes meet Chan’s, and he smiles.</p><p>Felix gets up and pushes his jeans down. Chan can see how hard he is through his boxers. Felix moves forward, half on Changbin’s lap, but reaches back to kiss Chan. It’s a messy kiss, Felix’s lips swollen and too much spit between the both of them. There’s a bitter taste Chan can’t recognize, but he can guess what it is. Changbin’s hands grab at Felix’s back. “Use your nails,” Felix says against Chan’s lips. Changbin curls his fingers and drags them.</p><p>“So that’s what I saw on your back when I walked in on you two?” Changbin asks. Chan and Felix laugh.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you could see it,” Felix says at the same time Chan says, “he likes it.”</p><p>“I figured he liked it if he asked me to,” Changbin says. </p><p>“Right, sorry, Hyung,” Chan says. Felix giggles. “I’ll make up for it. Promise.”</p><p>“You don’t have…” Changbin trails off. Chan releases his grip on Changbin and moves away. Felix takes the opportunity to push Changbin onto his back and kiss him deeply.</p><p>Chan gets up from the other side of the bed. He rummages through his nightstand until he finds the pack of condoms and the lube. He sets them on the nightstand, even though Changbin looks close to ripping Felix’s underwear off. Chan remembers how he’s fully dressed, so he takes his sweater off and throws it on the floor. </p><p>“Sexy,” Felix says. </p><p>“Get on your back,” Chan says instead of acknowledging the comment. Felix does as he’s told, laying back on the pillow with a content expression. Chan sits next to him and slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Felix’s underwear. “Hyung, I’ll get him ready for you, and you can watch.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Changbin says. He runs a hand through Chan’s hair and lets it rest on the nape of his neck. Chan pulls Felix’s boxers off. Changbin lets his free hand roam up Felix’s thigh while Chan warms the lube on his fingers.</p><p>The first finger goes in easy, so Chan slips the second in almost immediately. “He doesn’t mind a little pain,” Chan says as an explanation. “Right?”</p><p>“Mmhm,” Felix says. </p><p>“I never would have guessed that our 'Lixie had such a pain kink,” Changbin says.</p><p>“I never would have guessed that you liked to be called ‘hyung’,” Chan says. “You always act like you’re younger.”</p><p>“It’s mostly because you’re older than me,” Changbin says. “Like, it’s not as hot when Felix says it.” Felix pouts. “Not like that.”</p><p>“Hyung, you’ll have to make it up to me,” Felix says. He stutters over the words when Chan puts the third finger in. </p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“With your dick,” Felix says with a sharp smile.</p><p>“Aish, seriously.” </p><p>“Ready, babe?” Chan asks. </p><p>Felix nods, his cock leaking against his stomach from all the stimulation. Chan pulls his fingers out. He tosses a condom to Changbin. “Quickly,” Felix whines. “Please, Hyung?” Chan smiles to himself, glad that Felix is also playing it up to try and appeal to what Changbin wants.</p><p>Changbin fumbles with putting the condom on quick enough, but he manages. Chan strokes some lube over the condom and gives Changbin a kiss. He leans away so Changbin can find his place between Felix’s legs. </p><p>He hesitates. “It’s okay, Hyung,” Chan murmurs, rubbing his hand in circles over Changbin’s lower back. “Just go slowly, it’ll be fine.” Changbin takes a deep breath and nods his head.</p><p>“I’ll let you know if you need to do anything, don’t worry,” Felix says. </p><p>With the encouragement, Changbin presses forward. His breath catches as he goes, and Chan keeps rubbing his hand in circles. He remembers the first time he ever did this and how strange and pleasurable it felt at the same time. </p><p>Bottomed out, Changbin stops to catch his breath. “I’m good when you are,” Felix says. He has his hands in Changbin’s hair, idly playing with the strands. Changbin starts moving. “There you go, like that.”</p><p>Chan gives them some space so he can get his pants off. It feels freeing, and Chan is made aware of how hard he is. He was so worried with taking care of Changbin that he forgot about himself. Now he allows himself the indulgence of palming his dick while he watches them.</p><p>He keeps pace with Changbin, stroking himself in time. It’s another one of those things the Chan hadn’t thought about, but every time he’s seen Felix on his back getting fucked, it’s always been the same angle. The difference is small in the change of angles, but it’s enough to be more exciting than usual.</p><p>And something about Changbin’s behavior makes Chan remember his first time with Felix in a visceral way. The whole beginning of their relationship, Chan was shy about being with a man for the first time. And when it came to sex, Chan worried about doing it right or hurting Felix. The warmth from the memories layers itself on the lust.</p><p>It’s a good thing Felix is encouraging, meeting Changbin at every step. Both of them are breathing hard, moans filling the space between them. Chan has half a mind to record it, to preserve the sounds so he can listen to them on repeat. “’M close,” Felix says. His hand is around his cock, trying to get to his orgasm, and his bangs are matted against his forehead with sweat.</p><p>“Come on,” Changbin says. “Come for me.”</p><p>“Yes, Hyung,” Felix barely manages to say between moans. He clutches at Changbin’s shoulders as he comes. “Shit,” Felix says to himself as he tries to catch his breath. He relaxes his grip on Changbin enough for Changbin to pull away.</p><p>Chan leans forward so he can brush Felix’s bangs back. “Good?” Chan asks, eyes scanning over Felix’s body. Felix nods.</p><p>“Good, just tired,” he says. </p><p>“Channie,” Changbin says. “Hand me the lube?”</p><p>“Hyung wants to prep me?” Chan asks, handing him the bottle. </p><p>“If you’re okay with that,” Changbin says. </p><p>“Of course I am.” Chan lays beside Felix, and Changbin settles between his legs. He takes off Chan’s underwear.</p><p>“Fuck, of course,” Changbin says to himself. Chan laughs.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘of course’?”</p><p>“Nothing.” He touches Chan’s dick before he can tease him. Chan whines at the touch. Changbin is inexperienced, but it still beats Chan using his own hand. He pulls away before Chan can get into it.</p><p>Changbin warms some lube on his fingers, an unsure expression in his eyes. “Go slowly and I’ll be okay,” Chan says. “I’ll tell you if it hurts, but it probably won’t.” Changbin nods to himself.</p><p>“Right,” he says under his breath. He braces his weight against his arm and then goes to insert the first finger.</p><p>It slides in with some difficulty. He forces himself to relax around it, and Changbin starts moving hesitantly. Chan wraps his arms around Changbin’s neck and kisses him to see if it will distract Changbin from his worrying. It works a bit, Changbin becoming bolder in his movements. </p><p>“Another one,” Chan says against his lips. Changbin slides the second one in. Chan whines and hides his face against Changbin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Changbin asks, stilling his movements.</p><p>“Fine,” Chan says. “I don’t bottom as much as Felix, and I haven’t recently. S-sorry, I just…”</p><p>“Relax, Hyung,” Felix says. Chan can’t see him from this vantage point, but he feels his hand on his thigh. He takes a deep breath.</p><p>Changbin moves his fingers, carefully stretching him. Chan tries not to think about the burn. He kisses Changbin again, this time to distract himself. Changbin slips his tongue into his mouth. It moves roughly, and Chan wonders what it would feel like on his dick. Shit, he can’t ask for that right now. He’ll have to wait for a different time.</p><p>“You can… another,” Chan says, feeling breathless. He releases his grip and lays back down on the pillow. Changbin inserts the third finger. It burns a bit, but Chan keeps his mouth shut.</p><p>“His neck is sensitive,” Felix says.</p><p>“What?” Changbin asks. His eyes are unfocused as he looks over at Felix. Chan gives an approximation of a glare, but it has no real bite.</p><p>“Kiss his neck and he’ll relax more,” Felix says. He’s lying on his side, watching them with hooded eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know if ‘relax’ is the right word there,” Chan says.</p><p>“Do you want me to or not?” Changbin asks. His fingers haven’t moved, but Chan bets his wrist is starting to hurt.</p><p>“Hyung, please kiss me there,” Chan says, his tone whiner than usual. His eyes are closed, and he tilts his head up to expose more skin.</p><p>That’s all Changbin needs to hear to lean down and kiss where Chan’s jaw meets his neck. Chan gasps at the first contact, and he moans when Changbin bites. His hands badly want to go to his own cock, practically throbbing from the stimulation, but he just fists his hands in the bedsheets. Changbin moves his fingers, but the pain is all gone. Chan’s brain power is primarily focused on the electric pleasure of Changbin’s teeth against his neck. </p><p>“Fuck! Please,” Chan begs, though he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. Changbin pauses and licks over the bite marks.</p><p>“Ready?” Changbin asks. Chan hesitates.</p><p>“Yes, but we should switch,” Chan says. Changbin pulls his fingers out and moves away so Chan can readjust their positions.</p><p>“Can you hand me a new condom?” Changbin takes the old one off and throws it the trashcan next to the bed. Chan shakes his head.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Chan says. “You said you’re clean, so it’s just preference. Felix prefers with, and I prefer without.”</p><p>“Shit, okay, if you’re sure,” Changbin says. He slicks some lube onto his cock.</p><p>Chan straddles him, and Changbin sets his hands on his hips. His hands reach around to spread Chan’s ass cheeks. Chan lowers himself slowly, one hand on Changbin’s dick to line them up. </p><p>He’s only ever bottomed for Felix, so he isn’t expecting how different the size feels. It does feel good, but Chan’s legs are shaking as he settles into Changbin’s lap. Changbin has his head back against the wall, eyes screwed shut, and Chan takes the opportunity to press light kisses against his shoulder.</p><p>“Give me a minute, and I’ll move,” Chan says.</p><p>“Take your time,” Changbin says. His hands knead Chan’s ass. </p><p>“Pretty Channie Hyung,” Felix says softly. Chan laughs.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Well, he’s right,” Changbin says. “Pretty little thing.” He nuzzles his nose against Chan cheek, and Chan laughs again.</p><p>“Thanks,” Chan says, because he’s not sure how else to respond.</p><p>Changbin’s hands move around to the underside of his thigh, a silent request. Chan has adjusted enough, so he slowly moves up. Changbin curses under his breath. He holds onto Chan’s hips hard enough to bruise as Chan sets an easy pace. </p><p>“I don’t like pain the way Felix does,” Chan says. Changbin’s face flushes.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mutters, loosening his grip. To underline the apology, Changbin wraps his hand around his dick. Chan practically keens. This is too much. They’ve been going so long, and Chan is so sensitive, and this is too much.</p><p>“Hyung,” Chan whines, mouth next to Changbin’s ear. </p><p>“What is it?” Changbin asks. He moves his hand faster, keeping in time with each time Chan strokes. “Are you tired already?” </p><p>Not exactly, but Chan can’t focus enough. His thighs are feeling fatigue now, but it’s mostly the mental stamina that has him. “I’m not,” Chan says, but even to him it sounds like a lie.</p><p>“Wanna switch?”</p><p>“Please,” Chan says. “Take care of me, Hyung.” He has enough of a mind to play up Changbin’s fetish, at least.</p><p>Changbin pulls out and manhandles Chan onto his back. He doesn’t mind at all, not even when Changbin puts a leg over his shoulder and thrusts back into him. Chan moans, barely able to meet Changbin with his hips. Changbin’s hand goes back to Chan’s dick, roughly jerking him off. Chan is close, the tension building in his stomach. Should he wait? <em>Can</em> he wait?</p><p>“Ah, Changbin Hyung,” Chan says right before he spills. His body feels boneless and all Chan wants to do is lay there. Changbin hesitates.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Felix says. “He wants you to keep going. He’s not at his limit yet.” He sets a hand on Chan’s bicep. Chan groans something wordless.</p><p>Changbin moves again, and it feels good, teetering on too good. Chan whines, hands reaching out for Changbin but not quite sure where to land. “It-it…” ‘hurts’ isn’t quite the right word, but Chan doesn’t know what else to say, “it hurts.”</p><p>“He’s fine,” Felix says again, ever aware of what Chan wants. </p><p>“Fucking hell,” Changbin says to himself. Chan sounds like he’s about to cry when Changbin finishes.</p><p>The tension breaks and then all Chan feels is euphoria. He pulls Changbin down flush against him as he comes, removing his leg from over his shoulder so he can wrap his legs around his waist. “So good, Hyung,” Chan murmurs, leaving a trail of kisses down his jawline and neck. </p><p>Changbin tries to catch his breath. After a moment, he pulls out, making Chan gasp. “You scared me there,” Changbin says softly, moving back enough to see Chan’s face.</p><p>“Sorry,” Chan says. “I don’t know what it is, but the sensitivity is… nice? Almost nothing feels better than getting fucked after I’ve come.”</p><p>“Really?” Changbin asks, his lips turned in a half-smile. “Have you tried coming twice in a row?” Chan blinks his eyes.</p><p>“No? But… that sounds kinda hot.” He wants to draw Changbin closer, but he feels the mattress shift beneath him.</p><p>“Come here,” Felix says. He must have left when Chan wasn’t paying attention, because he has a damp cloth in his hands.</p><p>“Oh, this?” Chan asks himself. He turns over to face Felix. His brain is still foggy and sleep sounds like a good idea. Even more so after Felix wipes him clean, peppering kisses across his body as he works. He straddles Chan’s waist so he can reach Changbin and clean him too.</p><p>“Thanks,” Changbin says, demurring from the affection.</p><p>“It makes cuddling afterward easier,” Felix says. “Cuddling with cum on your stomach? Terrible idea.”</p><p>“So cuddling?” Changbin asks, a hopeful edge to his tone.</p><p>“If you want to,” Chan says. He pulls Changbin close to him, nuzzling his face into his neck. </p><p>“Sounds good,” Changbin says. </p><p>“Prefect,” Felix says. They work themselves under the covers and Felix lays on Changbin’s other side. </p><p>It’s warm between them. Even if it’s a no-strings-attached sort of thing, Chan does feel affection for Changbin, and he knows Changbin reciprocates, the same sort of affection between Changbin and Felix. Sex aside, in this moment Chan feels loved, so absolutely loved by two people whom he is close with. Even he hadn’t just physically exhausted himself, he imagines sleep would still come quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well. That was a lot of smut. How was it?</p><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/UgSfWorks<br/>CC: https://curiouscat.me/UgSfWorks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>